


i'll hold you like a weapon

by arcanamagnus



Category: Transformers: Victory
Genre: Ex Sex, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanamagnus/pseuds/arcanamagnus
Summary: The success in plundering Atlantis had the Thunder Arrow brimming with euphoria. The joy of earning the credit without working for it primed Leozack for falling back into old habits.





	i'll hold you like a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> literally just dropping this here before i change my mind but i've been thinking about this since i watched the atlantis raid episode

It had worked. By all the stars in the sky, it had worked. Atlantis had risen and its energy been stolen and they were going  _ home _ and Leozack was so euphoric about it that he felt like he was about to have a spark spasm.

Incredulity and excitement ran hot through his circuits and before he could think better about it he was pulling Hellbat aside by the wing and pinning him against the corridor wall in a hug so tight it might as well dent both their platings. He cried laughing against Hellbat's shoulder, drunk on the taste of  _ victory _ and the relief that this huge risk wasn't a bust. Hellbat had given him this, came through for him despite everything, and now Leozack remembered why he couldn’t ever get rid of him for long. 

More than one reason, actually. 

He noticed that Hellbat had removed his mask at some point when he finally returned the hug and nosed into the crook of Leozack’s neck and that was the last straw. Leozack loosened Hellbat's hold on him and pressed him further into the wall as he leaned in for their first kiss in well over a century. The snout of his helm knocked against the wings of Hellbat's, but that was par for the course with the way they were built.

Hellbat, thankfully, was quick to start kissing back, leaning into this sideways kiss like it was where he belonged. That registered a little flash of annoyance in Leozack's processor at how  _ presumptuous _ that was, but the rest of him had no complaints as those sharp little fangs nicked his lip just slightly.

They'd broken up. They'd been broken up for almost two vorns —  _ for real this time _ , Leozack had insisted — and yet no amount of treachery and terminal silliness seemed to be enough to make it permanent. Leozack hated it, but bringing Hellbat back was quick, easy and useful, no matter how much he got on his nerves and capacitors.

Hellbat's hands had descended from Leozack’s shoulders to his wings in clumsy yet awfully familiar strokes and Leozack dug his transformed claws into Hellbat's middle, barely enough to hurt. He liked that, as Leozack knew he would, and sighed a deranged giggle into their kiss as he tightened his grip on the edges of Leozack’s wings.

Primus, how Leozack hated him. But he served his purpose so well this one time — and that’s what this was:  _ one time _ — and now he was wrapping one leg around Leozack's hip and he had  _ nothing _ to say against it.

Leozack dared move his hand down to grip under Hellbat's thigh and was rewarded with a soft ultrasonic trill before some boisterous laughter had them break apart like they were splashed with a bucket of rainacid.

Killbison stood on the turn of the corridor with his hands on his hips looking like he was absolutely losing it.

"You two really can't keep your hands off each other for more than two centuries, huh?" Guyhawk surged out behind him, grinning like the cybercat who got the mechanary, "Try not to leave a Hellbat-shaped paint transfer on that wall, yeah?"

Leozack snarled, mockery cutting into his excitement a little. Also, they  _ had _ had breakups lasting a couple millennia so  _ ha _ . The interruption gave him a few kliks to second-guess whether he was really willing to go further on this, but the sense of victorious invincibility and maybe just a touch of loneliness made the decision for him.

He tapped an awkwardly standing around scratching the back of his neck Hellbat on the shoulder and motioned with his head towards the innards of the Thunder Arrow. Hellbat lit up with a mischievous glint on his optics and a rarely visible sharp-toothed smile on his lips.

Leozack gathered himself with an arrogant grin and disengaged Lionbreast, ordering the drone to go to Guyhawk:

"Take care of him for me, yeah?"

Hellbat followed his lead, releasing Kōmoribreast and commanding it to somewhere dark and cozy. He then accompanied Leozack down the halls as their teammates snickered behind them.

They didn’t so much as touch along the way to Leozack's quarters, but once there he was quick to have Hellbat down on the bed and under him.

"It's good to have you back, Leader," Hellbat smirked as he pulled Leozack's head to the side to bite his neck just hard enough to dent.

Leozack hissed, but still leaned into Hellbat's mouth, encouraging him to give him a  _ real _ bite. Hellbat nibbled a little more before putting his teeth to their primary function of drawing energon. Leozack moaned, and slid down to catch Hellbat's bloody lips with his own.

Hellbat chirped as Leozack bit his bottom lip slightly before deepening the kiss. He let Leozack trace his teeth with his tongue and wrapped a leg around his hip once more, grinding on Leozack’s upper thigh before opening his valve panel.

Leozack lowered a hand to fondle Hellbat's valve, kneading the outer lips with just enough pressure the way he knew Hellbat liked. Dipping a finger shallowly inside him had Hellbat's back arching as his vents dumped a delightful amount of heat. His hands grasped harshly against Leozack's sides, claws scoring the metal in thin lines.

It only took Hellbat's first little whine for Leozack to snap back his own panels. 

He took his hand from Hellbat's array — earning him a far less pleased whine — to readjust their legs and hips. The position was familiar, as was every part of this, and they fell into it naturally once Hellbat guessed what Leozack wanted.

A not-so-experimental grind had their valves rub together and this time  _ Leozack _ was the one to whine. He didn’t really try to muffle his noises — he knew he was  _ loud _ , even on top —, and Hellbat was used enough to them not to comment through his own staticky squeaks. They were quick to find their pace — familiarity, familiarity, familiarity —, and soon it was all static and moans and frantic hands on wings and mouths nipping at whatever they could get at.

They could probably overload like this — had, many times over the millennia—, but Hellbat's hand moving down to stroke at Leozack's spike showed that he wanted something else. They untangled with matching groans and resettled with Hellbat's legs around Leozack's hips.

Hellbat thrust his hips up at him, urging him to  _ come on _ . Leozack snickered into his shoulder, keeping Hellbat's hands  _ still _ , and frotted between Hellbat's lips before biting down on his plating. He wasn’t all that patient either, though, so he gave in after a tiny bit of teasing.

It didn't take much for them to go over — they knew each other well enough for that, and hadn’t that much penchant for making it last —, and they overloaded almost together, a mockery of their past intimacy.

As they came down, fingers and both pairs of optics locked, Leozack remembered himself. He quickly averted his gaze and extricated himself from Hellbat, hydraulics hissing in a regretful sigh. He dropped face down by his side, head turned away.

"This doesn’t mean I forgive you," Leozack mumbled, all energy sapped out of him, "You're still in probation."

Hellbat said nothing in return, but as the sound of his cooling fans grew quieter he moved to lay half over Leozack, a leg slung around his waist and fingers gently tracing the edges of his wings. Leozack's whole body shivered and his vents hitched — the affection had always undone him —, but he melted quietly into Hellbat's hands as he pressed a soft kiss to the bite mark on the side of his neck.

He never could get rid of Hellbat, no matter how much hurt there was between them. A new era was upon them, maybe in this one he'd learn.


End file.
